


Candle Bright

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cliche romance tropes, Drabble, F/M, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grelle and William spend some quality time together during a storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candle Bright

Grelle set a cup of tea in front of William, smiling at him. She thought the whole situation was amusing, but William shivered—mostly from being soaked to the bone—and stared down into the depths of the mug.  
“Well, this isn't how I would imagine it to rain men, but I'll take it,” she teased, ducking out of the room. She handed him a towel, which William was surprised to find was only mostly red.  
“Is there nothing that would deter you from making an innuendo?” William asked.  
“Oh come now,” Grelle said, smirking at him. “We're not in the eighteen hundreds, William. I can also make puns and utilise euphemisms.”  
She sank into an armchair and smiled at him. William sighed, drying himself off as best he could. A crack of thunder rattled the flat and William wondered if it was possible for Grelle to find living quarters elsewhere. With her salary, perhaps not.  
She glanced up and murmured, “I think we're in for quite a storm.”  
“Well, it's not exactly sunny,” William replied coldly.  
Grelle smiled and got up, walking past him. William swore he had only blinked when he found he couldn't see. He reached out, groping in Grelle's direction and finding a warm body in his hands.  
“You found me,” she said, sounding as amused as William felt. “Congratulations.”  
“I . . . Sorry,” William said, letting got of her as quickly as possible.  
She stepped into the kitchen and, after the strike of a match, her whole flat seemed to be alight. William marvelled at how well-placed her mirrors were.  
“You learn to be savvy when you can hardly afford your own name,” she said, shrugging and bringing the first candle to the table, putting it in a holder.  
William nodded and sipped the tea in front of him. As another clap of thunder shook the flat to its foundations, he had the feeling he was in for a long night.

* * *

If one were to ask William T. Spears how he ended up on a red love seat with a warm body resting her head on his chest, he wouldn't have an honest answer. He did know, as he stared at her face in the flickering candlelight, that Grelle Sutcliff was something otherworldly.  
She actually breathed in her sleep, for one thing. William had spent time with other Reapers and he knew most of them stopped breathing once their head touched a pillow. To feel the rise and fall of her chest against his was a blessing.  
Grelle was also very warm. William had worried she had a fever, but her body seemed to always burn through fabric and skin. He found any chill the storm might have left in his bones gone, burnt up by her.  
He gently placed a hand on her back, not wanting to wake her. She simply squirmed, getting comfortable again and falling back asleep.  
This was all he needed, he found as he watched the rise and fall of her breathing, the feel of her exhaling against his chest. He didn't need to get her into bed or possess her like he had with others of his kind. He was comfortable just like this.  
The only problem was that his left arm was starting to fall asleep.


End file.
